


The Chair

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--Fingers loosened themselves from his hair. Clothing was pulled back into place, but not refastened. Duo held out a hand. Heero took it and allowed himself to be pulled down into the chair. There was room enough for two, if Duo shifted to the side a bit. He curled up against Heero's arm, lifting his legs to lay them across Heero's. He ran a hand down his still-bare chest, wiping away sticky wetness."Messy.""Aa."





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Teeth raked along bare skin, across the collarbone, over the shoulder. Duo suppressed a shiver, pressing himself closer to the warmth of his lover, bare skin rasping against rough clothing. The hand in his loose hair used it to pull his head back. He gasped as the long locks ghosted over his skin, across the rounded curve of his ass. He rocked against his lover, making his hair swing a little more, craving more of that phantom touch even as a hot mouth clamped down on his neck.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
A murmured name, breaking the staccato of gasps and small moans as hands roamed heated flesh. He pressed himself even closer, rough, calloused hands clutching at his lover's clothing as his knees threatened to buckle, leaving him weak and helpless at the other man's feet.  
  
His lover tore his mouth from Duo's neck, holding him up with one arm locked around his waist. Dark blue eyes stared intensely into blue-violet ones, causing the breath to catch in the back of Duo's throat. There was something about the other man that left him feeling weak, wilting. It was ... scary and exhilarating all at once, leaving him in breathless wonder.  
  
Dark blue eyes wandered over his body, his gaze so focused and hungry, Duo could almost feel the path they took as they drank in rosy flush of his skin, the small chill bumps on his flesh as Duo shivered again.  
  
He looked away, the heat of his lover's gaze suddenly too much for him.  
  
"Please..."  
  
One word, one whisper. He found himself propelled backward, almost stumbling, until the backs of his legs hit something - the chair. He sat down, his leg unable to hold up any longer. He sprawled in the chair, his limbs limp and askew. He was a rag doll under the intensity of his lover's eyes, easily pliable and willing.  
  
Heero knelt, liquid smooth in his movements. He pulled Duo forward a little, pulling his hair out from under him, draping it over one shoulder and the arm of the chair, bringing one strand up to his mouth, inhaling the scent of perspiration and shampoo, kissing the hair reverently before letting it fall. Duo reached out, wanting to touch, but found his hands brushed away.  
  
"No."  
  
The voice was hard, deep, on the verge of breaking. Duo felt, rather than heard, himself whimper. He drew in a sharp, quick breath as his legs were pushed roughly apart, spread wide, draped over each arm of the chair. He used his arms to push himself up a little, his skin rasping against the rough fabric of the chair, his mouth open and panting.  
  
Heero's hands, equally rough, smoothed over his legs. Duo's mouth was dry. He tried to swallow, his eyes glued to those large hands, dark against the pale skin of his inner thighs. He lifted his hips slightly, his dick hard and swollen, neglected for far too long. He craved contact there. Hand, mouth, tongue, hair... it mattered not. Wordessly he vocalized his need.  
  
Dark blue eyes, almost black with desire, turned their gaze to his face. Duo blinked lazily at his lover, the only sound his ragged breathing and the rasping touch of skin against skin. Hands slid across thighs, over hips, to grasp roughly at his waist. The eyes dropped, eyeing their prize and Duo watched his lover bend forward, coming closer so he could feel the moist heat of his breath against his dick.  
  
A tongue darted out, hot and wet, teasing against the swollen head. Duo moaned, his eyes fluttering closed, his head lolling limp against the back of the chair. There was movement below, another quick taste, this time along the ridge.  
  
Hips squirmed, but were held tightly in place by hands that could bend steel. His hands hung limp and forgotten over the arms of the chair, touching nothing. The center of his world was concentrated in his groin and the rough sensation of fabric against his skin.  
  
One hand left his waist, only to reappear a heartbeat later, wrapped around his cock, pumping twice, priming him.  
  
"Watch."  
  
A command he was compelled to obey. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the ceiling for a moment, before turning down, half-lidded and drowsy, to watch Heero open his mouth and draw in the head.  
  
He had not realized he had been leaning forward until his breath was stolen from him and he was flung against the back of the chair, chest heaving.  
  
The hand around the base of his cock tightened, pumping more of his length into the wet cavern of Heero's mouth. That tongue, warm and wriggling, played across the ridge, swirled over the head, dipped into the little slit, seeking a taste, a preview, of things to come.  
  
Duo almost laughed at that, his own private joke, but the laugh turned into a long, low moan as Heero took a little more of him into his mouth. He felt his dick bump against the back of Heero's throat, felt Heero's cheeks cave in, the suction increasing. He tried to thrust, wanting more, wanting the heat in his groin to grow, spread, but found himself immobile, held still by one hand.  
  
Hand and mouth moved slowly, settling into a steady rhythm, keeping Duo hovering just beyond the edge, yet not letting him approach the precipice. He could feel a long burning coil, curled up like a snake, growing in the pit of his belly, a hot line connecting that place to his groin, where Heero's mouth moved over him. He could feel sweat beginning to pool at the small of his back, in the small, hot space between the curve of his spine and the chair.  
  
One hand moved of its own volition. Duo did not know he'd lifted it until he felt his own fingers brush against one nipple, flicking it back and forth with the pad of his thumb. He arched his back a little more, pressing himself down into the chair, straining toward Heero's mouth.  
  
With a soft, wet pop, Heero pulled away. Duo was left bereft, wanting, his protests coming in the form of a small whimper in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes wide, his gaze pleading. Heero licked his lips.  
  
"Hand."  
  
He stretched out the hand that he'd been teasing himself with, placing it into the palm of Heero's. His lover maneuvered his hand, wrapping his fingers around his own cock, guiding his fist up and down his own shaft, slick with Heero's saliva.  
  
Heero let go of his waist at last, let go of his hand when Duo established his own slow rhythm. He placed the palms of his hands on the undersides of Duo's thighs, pushing his legs up higher. He bent down, his nose nuzzling the smooth, bare skin of his balls. Heero liked him smooth. Duo didn't complain.  
  
He drew one into his mouth. Duo bit his lip. He squeezed his dick in his hand, maybe a little too tight, but he didn't notice. Heero rolled the sac in his mouth, his tongue sliding over every inch of skin it could reach. Duo let his head drop back again, not able to watch any longer, able only to feel.  
  
He could feel Heero's mouth open wide, try to take his whole sac into his mouth, nearly succeeding. Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head, all rational thought gone except for the animalistic need to feel more of him inside Heero, more of Heero's tongue against his sensitive skin.  
  
His hand continued to move involuntarily over his own heated flesh. Heero let his balls slip slowly from his mouth, sucking at every little inch as he went. Duo would have protested, had the mouth not traveled lower, lapping at the smooth skin behind his testicles. Lower still, until Duo was gasping, his heart pounding in his chest, the world suspended in time, waiting for that touch, that one touch...  
  
A puff of warm air blew across his entrance. Duo mewled, a low sound in the back of his throat. Then, in one long, wet, hot stroke, Heero's tongue darted across the little pucker. Duo's back arched again, his hips succeeding in rising a little this time. Air rushed back into his lungs as that tongue danced over his entrance, pushing in but a little, tasting, taking. Duo had not realized he had been holding his breath.  
  
"C-can't..."  
  
The torturous mouth withdrew. His hand on his dick was shoved aside, replaced once more by lips and tongue. He was swallowed, taken deep. A hoarse cry pierced the air - his he supposed. The coiled snake in the pit of his stomach struck, racing up his spine, causing his body to bow, his cries dying in his throat as he spilled into Heero's mouth.  
  
He could feel his lover swallow around him, felt him withdraw, replacing his mouth with his hand. He felt hot, pearly droplets splash against his stomach, chest, even his neck. He strained against Heero's hand, against the chair, his body shaking, tense, until it was over and he collapsed with a sigh into the chair.  
  
He heard Heero shift in front of him and he opened eyes he didn't know were closed. The sight of Heero licking up a stray drop of come from his chin did not help Duo catch his breath. He panted, his heart feeling as though it would pound straight through his chest and land in his lap.  
  
He pushed himself up in the chair, letting his legs slide off the arms and drop to the floor. He stretched, working out a cramp in his thigh, the other foot rubbing against Heero's hip.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Duo blinked down at him, and recognized the look in his lover's eyes - one he had probably worn since Heero undressed him. He took one deep breath, steadying himself, before nodding.  
  
Heero stood, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing both them and his underwear down to his thighs. He moved to the side of the chair, one hand reaching out, tangling in Duo's hair, guiding his head forward, urging him toward his own need.  
  
Duo licked his lips and lifted one hand, wrapping his fingers around the velvet hardness of Heero's cock. He pulled back the foreskin, lapped at the head, closing his eyes to savor the taste. He heard Heero breathing hard and heavy above him, could feel the heaviness of his balls against the base of his hand. He knew his lover wouldn't last long. Tormenting Duo tended to make him excited.  
  
He stretched his jaw, taking his lover in a little more, then a little more. When he felt the head bump his throat, he slowed, relaxed, then took him in a little more.  
  
Heero was moaning above him - his name, God's name - it wasn't intelligible. His chin bumped against Heero's curls. Heero wasn't smooth. Duo didn't mind. He liked the smell of him - musky and rich. He swallowed, as if trying to draw Heero down his throat, eating him whole.  
  
Fingers tightened in Duo's hair. Hips rocked carefully back and forth. Duo held still, letting him move, applying pressure, suction, tongue moving along the underside.  
  
One sharp thrust and Heero stiffened. Duo grabbed at his lover's hip, swallowing as much of the bitter-salty seed as he could, withdrawing when he felt as if he might choke. Some of it escaped to dribble down his chin. He licked it up, his hand pumping Heero for the last little bit, smiling a little as he felt a small splash on his chin. He licked that up too.  
  
Fingers loosened themselves from his hair. Clothing was pulled back into place, but not refastened. Duo held out a hand. Heero took it and allowed himself to be pulled down into the chair. There was room enough for two, if Duo shifted to the side a bit. He curled up against Heero's arm, lifting his legs to lay them across Heero's. He ran a hand down his still-bare chest, wiping away sticky wetness.  
  
"Messy."  
  
"Aa."  
  
He placed a small kiss on Heero's shoulder, through his shirt. Raising his head a little, he could feel the frantic pulse of Heero's heart under the skin of his neck. Heero turned his own head, brushing his nose against Duo's taking his mouth with his own, pressing inside with force.  
  
Duo sighed into that mouth, the taste of both of them on each other's tongues intoxicating and heady. He slipped one hand under Heero's shirt, stroking the hard, smooth skin of his stomach. He pulled back a space, smiling a little, noticing the heat in Heero's gaze returning as his fingers traced invisible patterns against Heero's skin.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"No."  
  
end


End file.
